Shots
by Raggs Princess
Summary: Ed truly hated needles. An adventure with needles. A series of one-shots. Rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey I just thought of this on the fly hope you like it!**

"Al no way in hell!"

"But brother…" Al whines.

"No way IN HELL! AM I GETTING A SHOT!"

"Fullmetal,"

"STAY OUT OF THIS COLONEL BASTARD!" a cock of a gun silences Ed. He turns in horror seeing Hawkeye standing there gun in hand. Ed's eyes widen and he surveys the doctor's office. He spots a window and runs and jumps… out of a two story building getting glass stuck in himself in the process.

"HAHA! YOU WON'T TAKE ME- OOOOOWWWW GODDAMMIT!" Roy, and everyone else in the room look out the broken window.

"Brother! You idiot!" Al rushes out of the room and out of the building. He drags Ed back who is now clutching a broken ankle.

"Now where is the boy?" A doctor comes in and sees Ed stricken with horror and holding his right ankle. "Dammit kid couldn't you make my job easier?" The doctor pulls out a syringe and commands Roy and his team to hold Ed down. Ed struggles against their grips, but the doctor plunges it into his arm.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM Mghgehof" Ed's voice is muffled by Havoc's hand slapping over his mouth. The doctor pulls away from him and says, "Now we need to set the ankle. This would have been much easier on all of us especially you if you hadn't had the suicidal thought of jumping out of that goddamn window." Ed, mouth still covered, shot daggers at the doctor with his eyes trying to kill him with a look.

…..

Years later the entire team looked back upon the memory and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed's leg bounced up and down as he fought to stay calm. _It's just a little shot._ He reasoned with himself. _No need to get worked up._ His breath hitched by a millisecond, and quickened as the door to the office swung open.

Crrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkkkk. The sound grated against the blonde's eardrums, and he scrunched up his face with discomfort. Al was waiting outside for him, along with Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye.

_I don't see why the Bastard has to be here._ Ed complained mentally._ I know there has to be someone, to make sure I don't try anything, but isn't that why Al's here? I mean that bastard doesn't need to be here. I can take care of myself!_ A new voice, that sounded a little like his own, but wasn't rationalized, '_Ed you know that they have to have a guardian's signature, and Mustang is your superior, which makes him responsible for your well-being.' _

_What the- Who are you?!_

'_I am your inner conscience Ed. You don't always let me in, and I keep you from making stupid decisions, like refusing to get your shots'_

_I don't care! Get out of my head! And I hate needles! If you were me you would know that!_

'_Heads up Ed here comes the needle,'_

_Wait wha- _ "OW DAMMIT!" Ed cursed as the needle plunged into his arm. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the nurse come in.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" The red-haired nurse asked as she withdrew the needle.

"Yes, yes it was," Ed grumbled as the woman wiped the crook of his elbow clean, and placed a bandage over where the needle stuck him. The woman giggled, and led him out to the waiting room, where Ed promptly stalked away from the rest of the group seemingly having an argument with himself.

"How was he?" The Colonel asked eyeing the short alchemist.

"He was in his own little world-"

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!"

"The entire time," The nurse laughed as she asked for Roy's signature on the receipt. He promptly scrawled his paperwork signature, at which Riza glowered at, and handed the slip of paper back to the woman. Ed's shoulders hunched over as the group walked out.

"So brother what was that lady talking about?" Al asked innocently enough.

"It was nothing Al, just another doctor being stupid," Ed grumbled as they piled into Mustang's car for the drive back to Central Headquarters.

"She was laughing pretty hard Fullmetal what did you do back there?" Roy asked as he pulled out into traffic.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!" ED screamed, startling Mustang, who was driving, into stepping on the gas, and almost rear-ending the car in front of them.

A chorus of "SIR! /COLONEL!" came from Riza and Alphonse as the Colonel slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing the car's rear bumper.

"Fullmetal, never yell at the driver when the car's in motion,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever,"

"I'm serious Fullmetal, I can and I will turn this car around so I can make them give you another shot," Roy threatened staring at the blonde through the rear-view mirror. At that threat Ed clammed right up, and he was silent the rest of the way to Headquarters.

Moral of the story: You want Ed to shut up, threaten to give him a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Al remind me why I am here again?"

"Brother it is a blood drive, and it's mandatory, there are a lot of people who need the blood for surgeries and-"

"Alright! Alright I get it! I give up!" Ed faced the gym floor. There were literally lines outside the door full of operatives willing to give their blood, and have a….needle…stuck in their arm. Ed gave an involuntary shiver as Al walked him to a chair.

"Alright sir what is your name?" A male nurse asked, and knowing Edward the first thing out of his mouth is, "Aren't nurses supposed to be girls?" Al sweatdropped and facepalmed, while the nurse grumbled something not-so-nice, and stalked away.

"Brother! You didn't have to be rude!"

"That wasn't being rude! It was a legitimate question!" Ed defended. 'If I had eyes I would roll them,' Al thought. Al decided it would be best to let his brother go for now, and thankfully neither of them had to wait too long for a nurse to appear in place of the other one.

"Hello Mr. Elric," The nurse's tone of voice was clipped and short.

"Hello,"

"Please extend your arm, we are going to extract a pint of blood,"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. No one told me about a pint of blood being taken out of me,"

"Sir it is protocol, now if you would just extend your arm, this will be over in a few minutes," The nurse says dryly. Ed sticks out his arm warily, and the nurse swiftly injects the needle into his bloodstream. Ed cringes, and looks away, but the hurried motion, sent his head reeling. 'That was strange that's never happened before,' Ed looks back at the nurse, and sees the bag of blood, no _his_ blood, and he felt queasy. The needle hurt like heck, but he wasn't going to complain, because he is The Hero of the People, and heroes don't complain. The bag was slowly filling up, and the nurse checked on its progress every few seconds. After about a minute Ed finally decided to speak up.

"Hey, I'm getting really dizzy, can we stop?"

"Sorry sir if we stop now, then we'll have to throw the bag away, can you hold out a little longer?"

"Yeah,"

"Good almost done just another minute or so," Another minute or so later the woman directed Ed to the juice and donut bar, so he could replenish his blood. Ed staggered up out of the seat, and stumbled to the counter.

"Fullmetal? That you?"

"Yeah it's me,"

"NO offense, but you look like crap. How much did they take out of you?"

"A pint." Ed sways on the spot, and his superior's hand reaches out and steadies him.

"Easy kid, let's get you to a cot," Mustang leads Edward over to bed, and makes him lay down.

"I'm fine," Ed argues as he tries feebly to sit up, only to be pressed gently back by Roy.

"No you aren't if they only took a pint out of you, and you look this bad, I'd say you aren't fine," Ed lifts his head up, and finds Al next to him.

"Can we get a separate room?"

"Sorry brother I spoke to a nurse they won't let you leave until you can sit up and keep something down."

"Just get me something," Al nodded hurriedly and rushed off. Ed tries to sit up, but the room starts to go white, and Roy realizes what's happening, and lays Ed back down.

"Easy," Roy tries to soothe, "Don't overexert yourse-"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Ed yells as he shoots up, but dizziness makes his vision swim. White dances across his vision, and he falls back onto the cot.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP!

"Fullmetal?"

"Brother!"

"Please sir move," Voices swirl around Ed, and he can't latch on to more than one voice.

"What's wrong with the short kid?" Ed's eyes fly open, and he looks wildly around him screaming: "I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT! YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKISHLY TALL! PLUS I'VE GROWN ALMOST A FREAKING FOOT!" A cold automail hand flies up and presses itself to a certain blonde's forehead.

"Brother would this help?" A hamburger is placed in the alchemist's hands, and like a starving wolf the hamburger is eaten in half a second. This process however sends yet another wave a dizziness and white across Ed's vision, and he leans back against the temporary bed.

"How long was I out?" Ed moans.

"Not more than an hour Fullmetal," A crisp voice answers. Ed turns to see Mustang next to his cot.

"You're still here?"

"You are my responsibility after all,"

"Ahhh, that explains it,"

The process of Ed trying to get up and passing out became a trend for about four hours, and all the while officers of the military were either: a) laughing like no tomorrow, b) worrying about Ed, or c) doing what the Colonel is thinking about and taking pictures to use as blackmail. Ed makes a mental note to remember the faces of those people, so he can have Hughes track them down.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed stumbles into the dorm being supported by Al and the Colonel.

"Urgh, I can't see," Ed complains.

"No more blood drives for you Fullmetal. Although I have a question: If you can fight and loose twice as much blood as you did today, why is this affecting you so much?"

"Needles, you know Ed hates them Colonel,"

"True Alphonse, very true," The Colonel muses as the pair throw Ed in a heap on his bed. Earning another weak moan.

"Brother…." Al sighs exasperated. "You really need to pull it together," Although Ed can't hear his younger brother's plea, because sleep overtook him.

A hand places itself on the small boy's shoulder. "I spoke with the nurse, and he said that he'll be like this for about two days, just give him time for the shock to his body wear down,"

"Alright Colonel. And…..Thank you for helping my get him home," Al looks into the eyes of the older man.

The raven chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Anytime kid, anytime," Roy walks out without another word. He continues down the street and finally goes back to the gym. He turns a corner, and bellows, "Attention! Who got pictures of Fullmetal on the floor?"

Laughter rings out across the floor, and people hold up pictures over their heads. The man at the entrance smirks, and pulls on his famous fire making gloves.

SNAP!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"AW COME ON! THAT KID OWES ME!"

"ROY! YOU DESTROYED MY PICTURES OF ELYSIA!" Roy turned and hightailed it all the way to Central Command and hid behind his desk flaming anything that showed up holding a picture.

A/N. Funny? No? Bad? Decent?


	4. Chapter 4

Ed couldn't help fidgeting in his seat next to his mother and younger brother. He did not want to be there. He knew something was up, first his mother made his favorite breakfast and then she didn't complain when he snuck off to his dad's study to practice alchemy. Then she told them to get ready because all of them were leaving in a few minutes. That had been nearly twenty minutes ago, and when Ed had realized where they were going it was already too late, because his mom had them in the waiting room not two minutes after. He sometimes wondered if she had secret superpowers that she was hiding from him and Al.

"Edward Elric?" A nurse had opened the door, and the blonde flinched in his seat before getting up.

"Coming," He replied with hesitation, his mom got up after him and told Alphonse to stay right where he was sitting, a couple other families were there as well, and this was typical when they were getting shots. Ed bit his lip and continued on behind the nurse, he had sincerely been hoping that he wouldn't need a shot this time around, but the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, was when his mom left Alphonse in the waiting room. Al always took shots better than him, and Ed thought to himself that it wasn't fair because he was the older brother. His mom brought him out of his thoughts with a gentle nudge towards the open door. He sighed and reluctantly walked in.

"So, Edward I think you know the drill by now." The nurse smiled at him, and he tried to reciprocate it, but the woman gave him a pitying look. "Open up please, I'm just going to take your temperature and then a routine check-up from there, oh and Mrs. Elric?"

Ed's mom turned to the woman, "Yes?"

"I just want to confirm that Ed will be getting his yearly boosters, that is correct? It's for the records," The nurse asked popping the thermometer into Ed's mouth, "Just keep that under your tongue there sweetie,"

Ed rolled his eyes, but made sure to turn his head away from his mother, she hated it when he rolled his eyes. Everything went smoothly and his doctor was in there just asking the routine questions; Ed had almost tricked himself into believing that they forgot about giving him the shot, but just before the doctor left he said, "Oh and Mrs. Elric, I'll send the nurse right in,"

She nodded and thanked the doctor much to Ed's dismay. When the door had finally shut Ed tried to worm his way out of it.

"Mom! Please don't make me get a shot, I'll do everything you ask for a-a-a-a month! No-_two, two_ months. Please, just don't make me get a shot." Ed was begging, he really didn't want to get a shot.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you need your vaccines updated. You want to stay strong and healthy for Alphonse don't you?"

Ed hated it when she pulled that on him. It was just a typical parent excuse to get him to do what she wanted. It was for Al though, Ed looked towards the door just as it clicked open.

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna be brave. I don't want a shot, please don't make me get a shot!" He shouted and tried to bolt off the bench he had been sitting on.

Ed's mother and the nurse sprang into action and his mom pinned his flailing arms, while another nurse kept the writhing seven year old from accidentally kicking the nurse administering the shot in the face. Ed's mom tried to soothe him, but he was crying and wouldn't stop struggling, and the nurse had a hard time getting the shot in place, but they all finally managed it, and the nurse stuck a plain blue bandage on his arm.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." His mother apologized for her son who was once more sitting upright on the bench and rubbing his sore arm.

Ed left for the waiting room while his mother paid for the visit, then waited some more for Al's name to be called. When Al and his mother left for Al's turn, Ed couldn't help but worry about his brother. About half an hour passed before Al emerged looking proud.

"I did it brother! I took the shot like you!" Al was positively shining with happiness. Neither Ed nor their mother bothered to correct the youngest Elric on the way home that Ed hadn't taken the shot like a man, but like a child. However they didn't want to ruin his good mood since Alphonse's happiness seemed to leak into everyone's.

And just like that the memory faded…

"Huh?" Ed peeled his face up from a book, "What? Oh man, I was dreaming," Ed laughed long and loud for a few minutes. No one was in the house except for him, Ed snuck a peek at the clock and sighed at the time. Winry would be home in a few hours, and Ed wasn't one to disappoint when he made dinner. "Why does my arm hurt?" He questioned and scooted back from the desk, he found that his arm had found its way onto a sharp corner of the desk, and had even drawn a smidgen of blood.

"Man, where does the time go?" Ed sighed and scooted the chair back to walk to the restroom. He resolved not to tell that story though at dinner, he was still embarrassed that he couldn't take the shot like a man.

Me: Hiiiiii~

Crickets: *silence*

Me: I deserve this. So yes, I'm not dead, and no I will not be updating regularly (Did I ever do that in the first place?)

Audience: *suddenly appears* No. *disappears just as quickly*

Me: Well, this is just to let you people know I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. I don't know if I'll be updating many stories, I might discontinue my Rose Alchemist story. And I have no excuse except for being lazy.

Audience:*throws rotten tomatoes*

Me: *dodges, or tries to anyway* Ed! Please help mee!

Ed: No. You left. You deserve this.

Me: Ed, you're so cruel!

Roy Mustang: *appears out of nowhere* Raggs Princess does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. These are just random ideas that pop into her head every now and then that she feels the need to write down and post.

Me: *still being pelted by tomatoes* Thank you Roy! Say hi to Riza for me!


End file.
